Pluto
Pluto is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck of the Disney cruise ship, dancing around the partygoer's feet, having a fun time. He eventually stops and pants, his very big and very long reddish-pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his yellow head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air with a loud snuffling, snorting noise, taking in this funny smell. SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF! The big dog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger. Wow! This was the best-smelling human skin Pluto had ever encountered! He just had to find its source! Kairi, a beautiful teenage girl with shoulder-length red hair and a skimpy pink dress, had seen the cruise ship slowly passing by her island home and swam over in curiosity, wanting to spy on the festivities aboard. She watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Kairi slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Pluto. Pluto, upon finally laying eyes on the girl who he's smelled out, can only think one thing: WOLF-WHISTLE! The dog lets out a happy bark, a big grin spreading across his face as he does so. As Kairi turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his salivating tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Kairi's face. Kairi presses her nose against Pluto's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. Pluto sniffed in deeply, his tail wagging ecstatically as Kairi's scent filled his nose. She's so close to him that Pluto naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Pluto thrusts his head forward and gives Kairi a friendly lick on the cheek. Kairi closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Pluto's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Pluto's mouth. Pluto smacks his lips as he smiles at Kairi fondly, while Kairi lowers her head and looks a little grossed out, however, at the same time, acted playful about it. "Hehehehe! Ewwww! Slobber!" Pluto knew that Kairi was playing around, and decided to give her another helping of playful licks to the cheek! "Hahahahahaha! Stop that, you!" Kairi laughed. But Pluto didn't feel like stopping, as he enjoyed her taste far too much and couldn't get enough of it, so he tried to get as much of it as he could. He began dragging his large tongue all the way up Kairi's thin arms and to her broad shoulders. Pluto pressed his tongue down on Kairi's chest, then licked all the way up to her forehead. The girl's grin widened as she laughed even more, rubbing her cheek as she looked fondly upon the dog. Pluto then got an idea, and bit down on the edge of Kairi's clothes. With a strong tug, he pulled her up onto the ship and through a trap door to a lower compartment with him. Now the dog stood above the redheaded girl, panting heavily at her. "Oh, boy! I think I know what's coming next!" Kairi teased. SSSSLLLLLUUUUUUUURP! Pluto licked Kairi from her legs to her forehead several times over, slobber raining down from his tongue and splashing all over Kairi, who was laughing boisterously. Pluto's tongue then swept across Kairi's hands, licking her wrists, palms, fingers and even her fingernails. "Eeeheeheeheehahahahaha! Easy, boy! Eeeheeheeheeasy!" Kairi laughed. Category:Stories Category:Pluto Stories Category:Ship Stories